PG Punishment
by fangirlxfantasies
Summary: With the WWE being PG, some other superstars are PISSED and poor Cena has to take the punishment. One- shot. Violence, cursing, BDSM, smut and slash.


**A/N from jessica: hey guys, sorry if we're overwhelming you with our writing, but kirbey and i were talking about how much we hate the pg rating, and thought that cena should be punished for it. leading to this awesome inspiration.**

WARNING! this story contains ALOT of violence--very kinky violence if you get my drift. So dont read if it offends.

DISCLAIMER: We do not own the WWE or any of it's superstars. We do not own John Cena, Randy orton, edge, anyone....!

* * *

Cena hummed his old theme song 'Basic Thuganomics' as he pulled a fresh shirt over his head. John stood in the middle of the locker room after getting out the ring, playing his match over in his head, content with the outcome.

John heard a thud and turned around to see Shawn Michaels and Triple H standing in the Open doorway. "Hey guys," John tried to be friendly and smile, but the gesture was not returned. Shawn and Hunter stood stoically in the door shaking their heads at him. "Do you two need something?"

DX began to walk slowly towards him. As they did they were followed into the room by Randy Orton, Ted DiBiase Jr., Chris Jericho, Batista, the Undertaker, and Christian.

"Hey, did something happen?" John backed away, slightly intimidated by the large, angry looking group of men that stood before him.

"Yeah," spat Shawn. "You ruined everything for us."

Batista pulled a large sturdy rope from behind his back.

"What...uhm…what do ya' mean? And wh-whats with the rope?" Cena stuttered backing into a row of lockers.

The group closed in on him, throwing him to the ground. They stripped off his clothes, and tied his arms behind his back, along with his legs.

"Stop! Why the hell are you- mmmhhhmm! Mmmhmhmh?!" Cena's screaming was cut short as a gag was shoved into his mouth.

Just as this was happening, Edge came through the door carrying a large bag. "Sorry I'm late." He sat the bag down. "We can start now."

Each of the nine superstars reached into the bag to take their pick of a device.

"We're going first," said Hunter standing up holding a small leather whip. Shawn stood next to him, smiling wickedly.

The two stood over the nude Cena, preparing what they were going to say and do.

Shawn finally took action and smacked Cena on the back, evoking a high pitched squeal. "We-used-to-be-DX! The-funniest-coolest-thing-on-T.V." Shawn hit Cena between each word leaving a red mark on his back where he was repeatedly struck.

"Yeah," Hunter agreed smacking Cena across the face. "Your little 'PG' thing's ruined us. We can't do anything. We can't even do a crotch chop or say suck it!"

_So that's what this is about? _Thought Cena. _I was just trying to help_.

Hunter and Shawn continued to smack Cena with the leather tools making him squeal until they were tired. The two sat down their devices of torture, leaving the room.

"Let us go next," Christian stood sporting a small cattle prod in his left hand. Chris Jericho stood next to him, also holding a cattle prod.

Christian got right to it, pressing it against Cenas arm making him buck and shriek in pain.

"You know, I chose to be on the crappiest of all WWE shows," Christian began, him and his friend Chris Jericho shocking Cena until he cried. "And I did it so I could be with one of the all time greats-Tommy Dreamer. But since you started this whole 'kid friendly thing' and banned blading, he couldn't take working here anymore. Do you know what jobbing to Mr. 'woo woo woo' will do to your career?"

They continued to prod Cena until they thought he'd had enough, then they exited the room leaving the final 5 men to dish out their punishments.

Randy and Ted turned towards Cena with lit candles. Ted crouched down low to Cena's crotch and began letting wax pour over his penis, prompting a muffled scream from Cena. Randy started letting the hot liquid drip over Cena's nipples. Cena looked at Randy, expecting a reason for them being there.

Randy noticed, "We really don't care about the rating of WWE. We just heard the words 'naked…Cena…and torture and thought it might be kind of fun."

"And it is!" Ted finished Randy's thought, letting the last of the candle wax pour onto Cena.

Randy and Ted left the room.

Edge stood back, inviting Batista and the Undertaker to take their turns next.

Batista and Taker walked up to Cena menacingly.

The Undertaker and Batista began to beat Cena savagely, taking turns delivering painful blows to his face. When they were worn out from using all their strength torturing John, the Undertaker started to speak.

"Before your 'Cena kids' came around and convinced you it was a good idea to make our shows PG, I was the single scariest being in the WWE. But after all this, I'm about as scary as Hornswoggle!"

The Undertaker threw one last punch at Cena before him and his colleague Batista left the room, leaving Edge with a battered and broken Cena.

Edge smirked walking towards the bruised Cena, "And me," Edge lifted Cena's chin up so he looked him directly in the eye. "What the fuck is the 'Rated R Superstar' doing on a PG show?" Edge's smile evaporated as he stepped back to take a look at their handiwork.

Edge began taking off his clothes, "Your punishment is just beginning." Edge walked toward Cena, smirking at the fear in his eyes.

* * *

**A/N from Jessica: god tht one was so anti-fluff i need to go read a sweet little candy story now!!!!!!!!**


End file.
